More Like Her
by Eva Loves You
Summary: Shelley and Link's relationship was supposed to be a secret but she wanted more then anything to go public with it. Shelley/Link Please read and review :


_

* * *

_

A/N: Lyrics from "More Like Her" by Miranda Lambert. This is my first time using song lyrics in a fiction so I apolgize in advanced if this sucks LOL! Please read and review anyway!

* * *

_She's beautiful in her simple little way  
She don't have too much to say when she gets mad  
She understands she don't let go of anything  
Even when the pain gets really bad  
Guess I should've been more like that_

Shelley was in love with Link Larkin not that she would tell anyone that. Their relationship was supposed to be a secret. No one was supposed to find out about them. It started off as simply making out in the janitor's closet but escalated into something more but much to Shelley's surprise he never broke up with Amber. She never understood what he saw in her. She was really fake especially when it came to Link. He thought she was a nice girl but she saw right past it either he wouldn't or he didn't care what a real bitch Amber was. He always told her that he was leaving her because she didn't give him what he needed and he wasn't just talking about how they made out when he met her after the show. He said that Shelley actually understood him and cared what he thought and hardly cared about dancing on television the way Amber did. She listened to him and cared about what he wanted. Amber was all about herself and no one else, she didn't even have any real friends. She was all about appearances. Shelley was more then that despite what everyone thought she wasn't just some rich snob. She was actually nice once you got to know her. She guessed that wasn't what Link wanted. If she was more like Amber she would have Link all to herself instead of having to share him.

_You had it all for a pretty little while  
and some how you made me smile when I was sad  
you took a chance on a bruised and beaten heart  
then you realized you wanted what you had  
I guess I should've been more like that_

Link actually listened to her. Their relationship worked both ways. She told him all about how she was raised by nannies and her parents hardly had anytime for her as a child. She could actually count on one hand how many dance recitals her mom had attended when she was a child. Link said he understood because his own father didn't really have time for him and although it wasn't exactly the same since Link's dad was an alcoholic and hers was always working, they still had something in common. Their parents had disappointed them. When her dad promised to be there for her birthday party and didn't even bother showing up and tried to give her a car to make up for it. She was heartbroken but he was there to comfort her and make her feel better. They made love for the first time that night and he said he would leave Amber because he couldn't lie to her anymore. He didn't care what happened to him on the show. It didn't matter what Velma Von Tussle did he was madly in love with her and he was even going to get his council ring back from Amber so Shelley could have it. This is what he told her and she believed every word.

_I should have held on to my pride  
I should have never let you lie  
I guess you got what you deserved  
I guess I should've been more like her_

He was going to tell her right after the show today and then meet her at her house later so they could celebrate finally being able to be together. She couldn't have been happier that their relationship was finally going to be public and she would finally officially be Link Larkin's girlfriend. She imagined the jealous look on Amber's face when they walked around school together. She imagined practically shoving Link's council ring right under Amber Von Tussle's pretty little nose. She waited and waited for him but he never showed up. She called his house but his mom said he wasn't there. She took this to mean that he was on his way but he still didn't show up. It was then she realized that she had been stood up and later when Amber herself called and told her that Link had told her everything that she realized that it was over between them.

_Forgiving you, she's stronger than I am  
You don't look much like a man from where I'm at  
It's plain to see desperation showed it's truth  
You love her and she loves you with all she has  
I guess I should've been more like that_

Shelley didn't know what hurt more: Link finally admitting that it was over or the fact that he was still with Amber. He walked around with her like nothing happened between them. It was like their relationship didn't even exist. Amber had forgiven him for being with her mainly because Link claimed he was seduced although he wanted it as badly as she did and he claimed he was in love with her. Now, she knew he wasn't. She had been used and it wasn't a great feeling. Link and Amber were meant to be together and they weren't. Now, Shelley would have to get over it. If she was more like Amber: fake and vindictive, then she would still have him. That was obviously the type of girl that Link Larkin liked and she couldn't be like that not even if she tried.


End file.
